Mad Season
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: [AU,R for later.]Thranduil has lost everything important to him,his ada and naneth.Can suffering lead him to something good?Yes,it can,when he picks up a bundle of joy.Updated!
1. Comfort in green leaves

A/N: This is very AU so please, dear Tolkien purists, don't think of hitting me with sticks and axes! Please, be kind and drop a review, whether you liked it or not!  
  
-Meant to Be-  
  
The moon was blood red. The whole of Mirkwood was quiet, save for songs of lament and sorrow. Though it was calm outside, within the palace, it was quite the opposite.  
  
Healers were frantic, running in and out of rooms, taking along with them herbs and things that could possibly stop her from fading. To stop the Queen of Mirkwood from fading.  
  
"Nana!!!!" Thranduil cried, "Please don't give up!Don't leave me!!". Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he held on tight to his mothers weak hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gave him a weak smile." I am so. so sorry..Thranduil..I am too weak..I can not hold on much longer..Be strong, laes, be strong..Amin mella le.." she said, as she closed her eyes for the last time, never to be opened again. "Naneth!!!". Thranduil's cry would never be forgotten by the elves and healers present. It sent chills and sorrow through them. He ran out of the room, the halls, burst through doors and knocked down a few elves on the way out.  
  
He felt the blood pumping to his legs. Although he was an elf, he felt them straining, as his heart was. He ran and ran til he found himself in a part of the forest where not many lived, but the elves that did live there were also singing, soft lament. His knees gave way and he fell to the forest floor.  
  
Tears ran freely down his cheeks. He burried his face in his hands, sobbing, not caring if he was heard by the tree's inhabitants. He looked around through blurry eyes, and realised something.  
  
He was all alone.  
  
He rested himself against a tree and brought his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe it. Both Ada and Naneth were gone. Oropher had fought in the battle that night, along with many others, elves and men. But, he died. And later, his wife. Ada and Naneth, were gone. The two most loved and important people in his life were gone, and they couldn't come back. He cursed Mandos for bestowing such cruelty upon him. Fond and unforgettable memories flashed through his mind, causing him to suffer more. He wouldn't have any more good memories to add on.  
  
He snapped back to reality as a shrill scream pierced the silence. He was suddenly alert, and his eyes fell upon a great Mirkwood spider. To his distress, there were even more behind the first. By instinct, he reached out for an arrow, but realised that he had not brought any weapons with him. But relief ran through him as the tree inhabitants started to attack the gowing number of spiders. The women and children were evacuating, and Thranduil decided to help. He climbed up a tree, in case there were still anyone left inside. As he climbed inside, a spider climbed from the other side. To his horror, there was a lady inside. She stood, rooted the ground in fear. "Look out!!" Thranduil cried, but alas, it was too late, as the spider attacked her infront of his very eyes. Absolutely shocked, but he managed to hide himself. As he hid himself, he saw an archer, kneeled down beside the lady the spider attacked. Tears were running down his face and he was too late, as a spider attacked him from the back.  
  
A wave of nausea washed through Thranduil. It wasn't just the blood that had spilt, it was the death. The spider did not seem to be leaving the flet, and Thranduil slowly and noiselessly crept back into the house to kill it. It was a wreck. Tables overturned, chairs broken, shards of glass on the floor.  
  
He looked out from the tree and saw eleves and spiders, dead on the ground. The horrible sight made him think. "I am alone. All alone. Ada and Naneth are gone! I have NOTHING. Nothing to live for! Why should I care to defeat it?!" He braced himself for the spider's attack when suddenly, he heard a cry. His eyes darted to a corner of the house and saw a bundle lying on the floor, and by instinct, he ran towards it and swept it up in his arms. It started to wail loudly and the spider pounced to attack, but Thranduil was too quick and he jumped out and down to the ground.  
  
Thoughts ran through Thranduil's mind. This baby. Poor thing. He too had lost his Ada and Naneth. Then Thranduil realised. He too was alone. He was young. He had yet to experience love, joy, he didn't have any memories. It was unfair. "No". Thranduil thought. "I can not let myself get killed. Not now. If I did, then he will have the same fate, and should that happen, I would be a murderer. He himself was born into this world, was loved, and had memories. Swiftly he set the bundle down and whispered prayers to a fallen elf, took hiw bow and arrow, and shot the beast right in the heart. It fell down with a sickening screech.  
  
He picked up the baby and walked to a less 'crowded' area of the forest. His knees gave way for the second time that night. The baby was still crying. He looked into its eyes and remembered that he too had just lost his own parents. He started to cry and unconsciously rocked the baby and lulled to it the same lullaby his Ada and Naneth sang to him.  
  
Suddenly, the baby stopped crying. Thranduil stopped lulling and brought the baby eye to eye. The baby reached out to touch his face, and wiped away a tear from his cheek. Thranduil felt sudden comfort as his face connected with the little hand. He nuzzled his pink nose with the baby's and it started to gurggle and coo. Sooner, it started giggling! It's little fingers reached out and grabbed a braid of hair, intrigued by the complexity of it. Thranduil picked a small green leaf fron the baby boy's golden hair. He found that despite him crying the whole night, he started to smile through his tears. Seeing this, the baby in his arms giggled even more, and Thranduil started laughing too. The baby cooed and relaxed in his warm arms, but its eyes caught sight of the green leaf in Thranduil's hand. Seeing this, Thranduil gave it to the baby.  
  
Finally, Thranduil mustered all his strength and stood up. The baby yawned and by instinct, he covered its small mouth with his finger. The baby wrapped its tiny hand aound his finger and it blinked and looked up at Thranduil. As its sleepy eyes started to close, Thranduil said, "Goodnight little one. Goodnight, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
~TBC?~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Now I am not sure how to continue it, I have a few ideas but I can't seem to put them down properly. But I feel like I want to continue, but maybe it will be very, very slow process. Leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The food for babes

A/N:Sorry it took so long. Leave a review after reading eh?  
  
-Meant To Be- chapter 2 -  
  
Thranduil sighed. She looked so beautiful, yet he could not smile at all. Her silver hair shimmered and her pale face glowed as the moonlight entered the room. With his face in his hands he sobbed to himself. He kissed her cheek for one last time and left the room, head hung low as he was lead to his new chambers by his father's advisor.  
  
"Sleep well, my King." he said, and left. Thranduil felt a sudden weight fall on his shoulders, and it was only the beginning but he already felt tired before he even carried it for a few steps. He sighed and entered his chambers, not wanting to be seen. Not wanting to be heard. He just wanted to shut out the world. He just wanted to cry. He was about to lay on his bed when he heard a soft cry. He immediately ran towards the source.  
  
He looked into the cot that was placed in his room. It was made of strong oak, engraved with leaves of gold, and vines of green and silver. It was his own. The very same one he slept in when he was a mere babe. Inside lay a tiny elfling, its bright blue eyes curiously looking up through a curtain of gold silk.  
  
It reached out a hand and gently tugged at a few strands. Thranduil beamed at it, and picked it up from the cot. "You have slept well, haven't you Legolas?" he teased. Legolas gave a small yawn in response. All of a sudden, Legolas started to cry. Thranduil was bewildered and started to panic. Suddenly the thought hit him and with baby Legolas in his arms, he made his way to visit her.  
  
~Thranduil made his way back. He was greeted with an ominous silence, full of sadness and despair. Fully aware of the eyes that had settled upon him and Legolas.  
  
His father's advisor was tearing upon the sight of his best friend's son. But he stopped when his eyes rested upon Legolas. Thranduil braced himself for the words, "You cannot keep him.". But they never came. Instead, he was greeted with a warm embrace, and met warm eyes saying, "I shall help you, no matter what it is. Be you a King, or be you a father. I shall be by your side.~  
  
He made his way to the east side of the building. It was the healing quarters. He gulped involuntarily, hoping he would not awaken anyone or worst, meet Cirinde, the oldest and strictest healer in Mirkwood. It did not help either when she had a sharp female tongue. He was hoping to meet Inwe, one of the younger, newer healers, who was, much easier to approach, even though he did not know much of her yet. Legolas was getting a tad louder and Thranduil started to try hush him down. "Shh..little one!"  
  
Thranduil was so flustered that he did not notice Cirinde standing 2 meters in front of him as he walked in. He bumped into her and immediately felt the colour drain from his face. Though he was now King, he was still extremely young, had less experience than he wished he did, and was still intimidated by Cirinde. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Up so late my lord?" she asked softly. "I..ah..why yes.." Thranduil answered. She gave him a cold, unwavering look, then slowly, her face softened and she did the unbelievable. She hugged him.  
  
"Oh..oh..Thranduil..[sniff]..I am so..so..sorry.." she mumbled into his hair and teared. Thranduil actually started to smile, amused by her behavior. But then again, he could not blame her, as she was close to his mother. A muffled cry was heard. "Ah..Ah..I think you should let go milady!" Thranduil cried. The old lady gasped in realization and released the young King. She looked at Legolas and sighed. "He is beautiful."  
  
After a moment of silence, Thranduil broke it and told her that Legolas was crying earlier, and he did not know what to do. He suddenly blushed. "I...I know why he is crying..He is hungry! He hasn't had anything since I brought him back." Thranduil said, blushing even harder. Seeing this, Cirinde gave him a sly smile, turning into a grin. "Oh, but why so bashful milord? He is merely a babe, why is it such a task to feed him?" she asked slyly. She knew what was running through Thranduil's mind. "Well..since he is a babe...there is only one thing I can think of..." he trailed off. "And?" Cirinde grinned. "Well..only a lady can provide such..isn't that so?"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk..Dear Thranduil. I am flattered, but just how old do you think I am? And no one else here is in such a state... To provide what you ask for." she smiled. She somehow enjoyed seeing Thranduil in such a squeamish state, ever since he was a child. Thranduil almost cried out in embarrassment and frustration when Cirinde laughed, placed a hand on his cheek, and told him that she would be right back.  
  
Finally, after an hour of feeding Legolas a special kind of baby food, and a full-blown nutrition lesson, Thranduil returned to his chambers with Legolas sleeping after feeling full. He decided to sleep with Legolas, loving the warmth and comfort that he felt just by being with him. He sighed as he watched the steady rise and fall of his son's small chest, an extremely soft beating of his heart could be heard in the silence.  
  
Thranduil sighed and looked up at the ceiling, half wishing that he had met a certain someone else, who visited his dreams as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hmm...so...... was it good? Bad? Either way, tell me! That means... REVIEW!! Booya. 


	3. Rudely Interupted

A/N: Hey! Jjjjaded! Sorry, I was just listening to the song. It's been quite a while. I was so bored of looking for updated fics that I decided to update my own. Sorry for the delay.  
  
-Meant to Be- Chapter 3-  
  
Her soft golden hair curtained her face. Thranduil felt her warmth as she embraced him on the bed. She had her eyes closed. He wanted to kiss her, but she pulled away. She was teasing him! Then, she kissed him. His eyes flew wide open, and then, he melted into the kiss. Then, slowly, clothes came off piece-by-piece. Then-  
  
"Thranduil!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
"Arrghh!!!!" Thranduil cried aloud, and fell off the bed, crashing onto the bedroom floor with a loud thud, in a very unelvish manner. The throb in his southern regions gave a fresh pink flush to his face, adding to his embarrassment. He blinked and saw his father's advisor, Ariketh, who was standing at the foot of his bed, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I sincerely apologize for the intrusion sire, but it is late and you are expected to attend a meeting today!" Thranduil looked up at him with disbelief. He was tired, upset, worried, flustered, confused and painfully aroused, all at the same time. "Please, Ari, for the last time, it is Thranduil!" he cried. Ariketh helped him get up on his feet. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Thranduil's face. They stared at each other for a while, Thranduil, pouting, and Ari's eyes softening. "I'm sorry Thranduil. I know, this is extremely difficult, but you have to be strong. Alright?" Ari gulped as he did not want to remind Thranduil of the past events, which were still extremely fresh and hurtful, but he had to make him understand what he was getting at.  
  
Thranduil completely understood Ari, but he could not help feeling a fresh wave of fear, worry and tears wash over him. *No! No! Don't make Ari upset too. Just don't cry! Not infront of Ari at least. Stop being selfish Thranduil! * Thranduil scolded himself. He blinked his eyes a few times, and then forced an extremely weak smile for Ari. He loved Ari dearly, like an uncle. "Alright, Ari." Ariketh smiled. "Alright. Now Thranduil, a maid will come here soon, to help you. I have to go off now for I need to inform the guests that you shall be arriving a tad later than expected. They shall enjoy a longer breakfast then. I shall see you in an hour!" He left.  
  
Thranduil hadn't realized he had held his breath. When the door closed, he let go, and fell onto the floor. His lips quivered and he felt great drops of tears splash down his cheeks. Sobs racked his frame and he buried his face in his hands. He felt so helpless. What Ari said made him upset all over again. The loss of his beloved parents was so agonizing. It wrenched and pounded at his heart without mercy, leaving him alone and fragile. Then, amidst his own sobs, he heard Legolas start to cry. He stumbled towards Legolas, and picked the tiny elf into his arms. With Legolas in his arms, he sank to the floor, rocking him. "Shh..shh.What is the matter ion- nin?" Seeing Legolas calmed him down a bit. The baby sensed Thranduil's calmness, and stopped crying. Before Thranduil could register what that meant, a soft knock on the door was heard and immediately a maid entered Thranduil's room, leaving him on the floor, Legolas in his arms, his face still red and puffy with obvious tearstains. His eyes widened.  
  
It was her. It was the girl from his dream.  
  
It was Inwe.  
  
She tried to cover up her gasp. But Thranduil did not mind. She blushed slightly and bowed her head. "Good..good morning, sire." She stuttered. Thranduil blushed. He could not find any words to say! When he heard her softly cough, he realized, with horror, that he was staring at her. Images of scenes from his, dream, flashed through his mind. He quickly wiped his face the best as he could and cleared his throat. "Ah..oh.Good morning." He mentally smacked himself. *Elbereth! I must look like a fool! *  
  
Her eyes shifted around the room. Then, she looked back at Thranduil. "I..I was sent here, to help you get ready, and to take care of the little one." She said softly. Her eyes fell upon Legolas and she could not hide her wide smile and familiar sparkle in her eyes that all ladies have when they come across something extremely cute. Babies in particular. Before she could help herself, she asked, "What is his name?" Thranduil finally smiled a genuine smile. "His name is Legolas".  
  
She smiled sheepishly. Then she started. "Ah, well. Firstly, sire, I was supposed to fill your tub with hot water, but it was already filled while you were asleep. [Thranduil felt a wave of embarrassment, knowing that at least another soul had seen him with his guard off, half nude and asleep.] So now, whilst you freshen up, I'll take care of cleaning up your chamber, and I shall take care of your son." Thranduil merely nodded. Then, with difficulty and disinclination, he handed Legolas to her. Legolas started to cry. Inwe felt extremely flustered. Thranduil could not help but chuckle. It was fast, but Thranduil swore he saw Inwe's knees buckle for a split second. He shrugged it off. "Never mind that. I shall bathe him then." He took Legolas back and proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
Inwe gulped as he left. She felt so embarrassed. She hoped and prayed to Elbereth that Thranduil did not see her knees buckle.  
  
Thranduil took off his and Legolas' clothes. Carefully, he entered the tub. Luckily, it was still mildly warm. Legolas started to laugh and splash about. Thranduil could not help grinning, despite his state a few minutes ago. Legolas looked up at Thranduil and held out his arms expectantly. Thranduil grinned. He hugged Legolas and blew a wet raspberry on his belly. Legolas let out a shrill cry of delight. Thranduil thought, *maybe it will not be such a terrible day after all. *  
  
Once satisfied, he wrapped himself in a bathrobe and walked out into his chambers. His room was now completely clean and tidy. His eyes roamed around, searching for Inwe. He found her coming in from another door from another part of his large chambers, with a set of clothes and robes for him to wear for the day. She blushed and set his clothes down onto his bed. "For the day, milord. I shall clean the rest of your chambers. Call me for assistance." She left.  
  
Thranduil looked down at his clothes distastefully. He really did not feel like wearing so many layers, but he was expected at a meeting, so he had no choice. He dried Legolas first and changed him. Then, slowly, he changed into his own attire. With Legolas on his lap, he sat down in front of a mirror and combed his and Legolas' hair. He then attempted to braid his hair. He collected a group of strands, tried to braid, then, he let out a sigh of frustration, as his hair did not seem to cooperate with him. Legolas looked up at him questionably but Thranduil was feeling his veins being grated slowly and irritatingly. Then, Inwe came in, and saw the frustrated look upon his face. "Are you alright milord? Do you need my assistance?" she asked timidly.  
  
Thranduil was never the proud type. He did not have a usual 'royal' arrogance, none of his family ever did. He immediately said yes. Inwe felt confused. She thought that a king would not need to seek aid. She thought that they had much pride. But she went towards him anyway. "What does my king need?" she asked. "I..uh..I need help in braiding my hair. It does not want to keep in place!" he grumbled. Inwe blushed. *Me?! Braid KING Thranduil's hair?!* With shaky hands, she started to braid his hair. Her mind was screaming. *His hair, is SILK. It can't be hair. It IS silk. *  
  
Thranduil's mind was also screaming. He enjoyed the sensation of Inwe's hands gliding through his hair. However, the nice sensation decided to travel from his head to his crotch. *Ai!!!!! Elbereth! Help me please!!*  
  
Finally, she was finished. "There!" she said happily[but inside exactly the opposite], quite proud at her work. The braids were pretty and intricate. Thranduil thanked her with a smile. Then, he looked at Legolas. "Ion-nin, now listen. Ada must go now, all right? Be nice to Inwe, all right? Ada will come back for you as soon as he finishes his meeting with a few old fogies." Inwe giggled. Thranduil smiled at her sheepishly, and then handed Legolas to her. Thankfully, Legolas decided to be nice to her. He smiled at her and Inwe felt absolute relief. Crying and wailing babes were not her favorite things; she always felt that she was to be blamed for it. He bid them farewell and left. His feet suddenly felt like lead.  
  
He finally reached the hall and straightened himself before entering. The guards opened the oak doors. Immediately, he was greeted by various elves, 'good mornings' and 'how do you fares?' He could not recognize most of them, only a few were familiar. He felt relieved when he spotted Ariketh sitting at his usual seat, next to his. He felt his heart pound as the realization set in. That seat, was HIS seat. Not his ada's. Not anymore. It was his. And he did not want it to be his. He made his was to his seat and the meeting commenced.  
  
The meeting seemed to go along fine, or so Thranduil thought. At first, it was daily news, news from Mirkwood and other lands. Then, they started to talk about him. Thranduil hated to be the center of attraction or subject of a conversation. He desperately tried to change the subject but failed miserably. An older elf asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Are you able to cope?"  
  
"What are your plans?"  
  
"How is your son?"  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
That was it. *Oh no. Please don't. Don't ask about me. Don't bother about me! Don't remind me, please! I have enough not having others to remind me! You speak as if it is so simple, losing your parents. As if you really, really UNDERSTAND what I feel, elves do not perish very often, you all do not know how I feel, carrying all the weight of the expectance of others! *  
  
The voices were hammering his mind. Thranduil could not think properly. Words of encouragement stung instead of mended. He couldn't take it. His head was pounding, and his chest was bursting. Finally, he rose from his seat.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Ariketh looked up at him, concern written all over his face.  
  
"I know, you are concerned and I appreciate that greatly but frankly now I do not wish to speak of it! Farewell!" Thranduil cried, and stormed out of the hall, giving Ariketh no time to chase after him. Thranduil felt his eyes stinging as he ran back towards his chambers. All he wanted to do then was stay in bed with his baby and cry to sleep.  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: So do I or do I deserve a review now? Please do, it's not that hard is it? 


	4. Beren and Luthien

A/N: Woah. It's been a while eh? I'm still suffering writer's block at the moment. I've written In His Eyes and I definitely know what is up next. But I'll wait for a few more reviews to kick in. But I was listening to Mad Season so I just had to update. Review ok, I'll write better and faster then.  
  
-Mad Season-  
  
Thranduil burst into his large chambers. His chest was heaving from running and the feeling of claustrophobia. He felt as though everyone was trying to smother him. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. How good it felt to lie in bed.  
  
He shifted and faced the ceiling. He could feel his forehead was warm, not because he was ill [elves do not fall ill]. It was just a trait of his. When he was stressed or panicked. His eyes slowly became glazed and he fell asleep.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Inwe beamed at the baby who was crawling on the carpeted floor. Legolas was absolutely adorable and now he was gurgling and playing around with the toys she had brought. She sat next to him, hoping his cheeriness would not fade. She had a feeling that Legolas wasn't very fond of her. However he did not seem to mind.  
  
After an hour or so, Inwe noted that Legolas was fond of bright red, green and silver colours. Why? She mentally sighed as Legolas started to chew on a similarly coloured quilt she had woven recently which she carelessly left on the floor. She gently tried to pry it away from the baby but Legolas proved to be a tough contender. Eventually she let go of it and pouted. "Ai.what am I going t do with you?" she looked at Legolas who was not paying any attention to her. "You do not like Inwe very much, do you Legolas?" Inwe asked him again, of course, she was not expecting any answer.  
  
Inwe had a habit of twirling her necklace's pendant whenever she was bored or annoyed. Which she was then. She liked the pendant, it was pretty, made of platinum, and she had bought it at a reasonable price from another lady. The lady she bought it from was pleasant, light haired and she was carrying a child. Inwe loved children and hoped for a child of her own someday. All of a sudden, Legolas was finally paying attention to her and let go of the slobbered quilt. He started to reach out for Inwe.  
  
"Aww.Does Legolas want Inwe now?" She scooped the baby into her arms and bounced him on her lap. Legolas giggled. He started to reach out for her pendant. "Ai..I knew it wasn't ME you wanted." she rolled her eyes. She let Legolas play with her pendant. As long as he didn't put it into his mouth! Just as those thoughts ran through her head, Cirinde entered the room. She chuckled. "You're stuck with this little one? Be careful then, you do not want to lose your place as a healer here do you? He'll have your head chopped off!"  
  
Inwe blanched. "Oh! You silly goose! Do you think Lord Thranduil would REALLY behead you?" she laughed. Inwe half-heartedly laughed. After all he was KING. How would anyone know if he was or wasn't about to chop your head off? "Silly goose." Cirinde said again as she went to prepare food for Legolas. She noticed that he wasn't a very picky eater. Inwe looked down at Legolas.  
  
His eyes were fixated on her pendant. His eyes would not move away from it. "Legolas? Legolas?" Inwe called again. The baby snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "Are you hungry?" She got up to her feet and carried him to the table. Then, Legolas did the unexpected. He hugged her tight, and nuzzled his head into her chest, as though he was afraid, or merely wanting comfort. His eyes were starting to glaze, and he fell asleep.  
  
Inwe was confused. "I thought he wasn't comfortable around me. Oh well, I guess he will just have to eat dinner today." All the while Legolas was asleep, he held her pendant in his tiny hand. Cirinde came out of the healer's quarter's kitchen with a bowl of food in her hand. The minute she saw the elfling's head on her chest dozing, she frowned and her eyebrows were raised. "And after all the trouble!" she grumbled. Inwe smiled. "Oh come now. I'm sure I can eat it mama!"  
  
Thranduil tossed and turned in his bed. Flashes of memories invaded his sleep.  
  
~Every image in his dream was fuzzy. It was moving around, sometimes it slowed down, and sometimes it sped up. He saw spiders, broken furniture, dead bodies, blood. Fighting elves, flying arrows. His line of vision suddenly changed, and now he was in the shoes of someone else.  
  
"Spiders! Spiders are coming! Please, gli [honey], take our son!" 'Thranduil' suddenly said. A lady spun around and looked straight at 'Thranduil' and cried. "Please be careful!" Tears were streaming down her face. 'Thranduil' slowly nodded and leapt out of their tree. Soon, he was facing many spiders. He was slashing them with his daggers, and shooting them with his bow and arrows. All of a sudden, he heard a piercing scream, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his beloved crash out of their tree, onto the ground. "No!!!" 'Thranduil' cried. He ran all the way to her and kneeled beside her, and caressed her face. Her eyes were closed. She was gone. "No!!!!" 'Thranduil' cried. He saw a necklace in her hand, and he closed her hand onto it. Then, all of a sudden, he felr a sharp pain in his back, and the world started to fade, and turn black.~  
  
"No!!!" Thranduil cried and sat up. He was shivering and tears mingled with sweat on his face. He tried to breathe slowly and calm down. He ran a hand through his wet hair. He got up from his bed and left his chambers.  
  
He walked out of the palace, and traced his way back. Back to the same area in the forest, where the moon had once shone red, and spiders massacred. He felt tears spring into his eyes. It was quiet and sorrowful. And sure enough, there were two graves lying beneath the same tree house he had found Legolas in. He kneeled in front of them.  
  
One was the grave of Beren, and the other, Luthien*. He smiled at the use of those names. They surely died a sorrowful death as well. Then, as the clouds parted from the moon, moonlight hit their graves, and Thranduil's eyes caught a sparkle. He saw a necklace hung onto Luthien's tombstone and picked it up. It was beautiful. It was platinum. He then read the inscriptions on her stone. It told of the day she passed. But then, it ended off on both tombstones like so:  
  
We pray He will live and love and grow. The necklace he wears is Our love.  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened in shock as he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked up and saw the face of an elf smiling sadly at him. "Those were the last words Beren whispered. Their child was a mere babe, and he was still left unnamed. We do not know whether the child is alive. I pray he is." He smiled and left. Thranduil could not stop the tears from flowing anymore, and he held the necklace tightly in his hand. He stood up and whispered,  
  
"Your prayer has been answered."  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: How was it? I know it's been a while since I last updated. I used Beren and Luthien because I loved their tragic story. Sorry for that. I also apologize if I confused anyone with Thranduil's dream sequence. If you don't understand, please tell me in your *ahem* review. He was actually dreaming as if he was in Beren's body, see? One day to the Return of The King! 


End file.
